paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Paranatural: Chapter 1
The first chapter of Paranatural, titled The Activity Club and the New Kid, began on 6/30/2010 and ended 10/15/2011, with a total of 70 pages. It was followed by Max and the Midnight Visitor. Chapter 1 shows new kid Maxwell Puckett's first night and day in the town of Mayview as he encounters the eccentric townsfolk, and the paranormal entities, living within. Summary The chapter opens with Mr. Puckett introducing his children, Max and Zoey, to their new home above a Corner Store in Mayview. While they settle down into the house, Mr. Puckett sets down a photo of Mrs. Puckett with their children before declaring, “Now the whole family’s here”. While lying in his bedroom that night, Max texts his friend from back in Baxborough, Sam, before being crawled on by a strange, shadowed figure and blacking out. The next morning, while rushing on his scooter to school, Max accidentally drives off a hill and hits Johnny Jhonny in the head. Though initially wanting to comply with Johnny's demand for fifty cents, Max becomes frightened after seeing a strange, purple blob seemingly materialize on Johnny's head. This causes Johnny to believe Max is making fun of him, leading him to go after Max with his crew of Ollie, Stephen, and R.J. After losing the gang after hitting Johnny with a can of soup, Max begins to see more shades materialize around him before running off to school. At Mayview Middle School, Max is met by two members of the Journalism Club, Suzy and Collin Sloinne, who offer him a tour. As they walk around the school, Max mentions the "blobs" he had seen earlier, unknowingly piquing the attention of student Isaac O'Connor. They arrive at the Journalism Clubroom, where Max is introduced to newspaper editor Dimitri Danger. After leaving to the hallway, Max is caught up in a crowd of purple students; when he calls out to Suzy, she confusedly replies that the hallway is empty, and the crowd disappears. As Max runs away in fear and confusion, Isaac can be seen amusedly watching in the background. Max arrives at his first class with Mr. Garcia, where he meets classmates Jeff, Cody, Violet, Lisa, and Ed. Afterwards, he goes to his next class with Ms. Baxter, where Johnny takes the seat behind him and they begin to argue. At the period's end, Max backflips over his desk and escapes while Jeff and Cody block Johnny's way. The scene briefly cut to Isaac entering the Activity Clubroom, where he informs Mr. Spender about Max seeing shades. Mr. Spender tells him to avoid interacting with him, reasoning that Max will likely "be coming straight to him". During lunchtime, Max wanders around the hallways before catching himself being drawn to the gym storage closet. Simultaneously, Isabel Guerra opens her locker to find a ghost begging her to help save them from a spirit eating ghosts and other spirits, to which she asks him to wait until later on. Elsewhere, Max enters the school cafeteria, where Suzy forces him to sit at the Journalism Club's table and vents her frustrations about the Activity Club. After his class with Mr. Starchman, Max bumps into Johnny once again, whom he gets into and subsequently loses a fight with. After Johnny compliments Max on his skills as they exchange money, Isaac spots Max and hesitates before going after him; however, he stops and leaves after Max is greeted by his next teacher, Mr. Spender. During class, Max becomes distracted by a large spirit floating through the window and misses Mr. Spender's question, causing him to be held back after class. When the bell rings, Mr. Spender advises Max to stop by the Activity Clubroom to pick up his textbook. In the clubroom, Isaac, Isabel, and Mr. Spender witness the predatory spirit on a security camera. After Ed returns, he leaves with Isabel to confront the spirit, the Ravenous Gobbledygook, downstairs. As Isabel chases it through the halls, Max notices and runs after them; when he asks about the spirit, Isabel gushes about him being the first new spectral in town for ages before pushing him into the gym storage closet for his safety. Inside, Max is called by Doghouse on his phone, who advises him to take initiative and break the door down. After doing so with a nearby possessed baseball bat, Max comes face-to-face with the Ravenous Gobbledygook and defeats it in one swing before falling down from exhaustion. After Max regains his balance, Mr. Spender introduces Max to the world of spirits and the Activity Clubroom, whose sign now has the word "PARANATURAL" visibly written above it in ink. Inside, the group introduces themselves and explain the mechanics behind spirits and spectrals to Max before Ed and Isabel launch into a demonstration of their powers. Though initially against joining, Max tells the club that he'll think about it before leaving. Outside, Max shares his contact information with Isabel and Ed as Suzy watches from the top floor in shock, then tells Collin and Dimitri that they need to investigate Max's "betrayal" of them. As night falls over the town, Max rides back to the Corner Store on his scooter, now able to see the many spirits roaming the town. He arrives home to find his father and Zoey mock-sword fighting with each other; when Mr. Puckett asks him how school was, Max pauses before replying, "..Uh.. Pretty cool, I guess." Characters Humans * Max Puckett * Mr. Puckett * Zoey Puckett * Mrs. Puckett (photograph) * Sam (text) * PJ (shadow) * Johnny Jhonny * Stephen * Ollie Oop * R.J. * Isabel * Collin Sloinne * Suzy * Dimitri Danger * Mr. Garcia * Jeff Flavors * Violet * Lisa * Cody Jones * Ed Burger * Ms. Baxter * Isaac O'Connor * Mr. Spender * Mr. Starchman * Mr. Walker (mentioned) * Doghouse (phone call) * Francisco Guerra (mentioned) Supernatural * Doctopi * Ravenous Gobbledygook Trivia * The chapter's cover features several allusions to the events of the chapter, including: ** A sunset, one of Max's first sights in Mayview. ** The sign on the Corner Store, Max's new home. ** The bridge that Max saw a black shade under. ** Mayview Middle School and a classroom. ** A Starchman Star. ** Assorted shades of spirits, most notably the Ravenous Gobbledydook that serves as this chapter's antagonist. * A file in Spender's office shows that Max's first day in Mayview Middle School is . This makes his first day in Mayview September 24th. References Category:Chapters Category:Webcomic